The Wonderful Life (A Daddy Klaine Verse): A Spectrum of Moments
by Disloyalhousemdfan
Summary: Originally a One-Shot but is now a Daddy!Klaine Verse. There will be other drabbles added that are within this Verse, but not in any particular order. It's Kurt and Blaine as DADDIES! ENJOY!
1. How Wonderful Life Is

"I can't believe she's finally here, Kurt." Blaine spoke gently unable to look away from the sleeping baby in his arms.

It had been exactly thirty-two hours from the time they had gotten the call; the call in the middle of the night; the call that meant their lives were once again about to change dramatically, but in the best of ways.

Kurt looked over at the baby sleeping soundly in his husband's arms as they sat next to each other. Yes he was exhausted, but looking at Blaine (his just as exhausted husband) he couldn't imagine closing his eyes and losing a moment of what was happening to them now. He wanted it all etched in his memory forever. Their daughter was finally here. A child he never imagined himself ever wanting. Becoming a parent and family with Blaine had been a long and tense battle, often between themselves; as Kurt opposed the idea from the start and Blaine argued with him until he found himself (with Blaine) going online and searching for a way to make it all a reality.

"She's perfect, Blaine." Kurt said gently.

Blaine turned his tired eyes to his husband and smiled. "She's our little angel."

Kurt couldn't stop the smile already on his face from growing even more. He felt the tears, he thought had all been spent from the hours in the delivery room, surge back and begin to roll down his cheeks.

"I am so glad you talked me into this Blaine. She's the best thing we've ever done."

Blaine turned more towards Kurt, and Kurt saw the same happy-over-the-moon-tired-exhausted-but-totally-content look reflected on his husband's face.

"I'm not going to lie Kurt I think this tops the day we got married." Blaine said teasingly with a smile.

Kurt laughed gently at that and couldn't help reaching out and grazing Blaine's cheek, locking eyes with him.

"I can live with that." He whispered leaning in and kissing Blaine softly.

Blaine broke the kiss, but didn't pull back much from Kurt. "I love you so much, Kurt. I am just so…happy."

Kurt smiled at him and he used his thumb to wipe a tear that had managed to escape from Blaine's now glassy-tear filled eyes.

"I am too, Blaine. So happy."

They shared another smile before they returned their focus back to their newborn baby girl. Kurt couldn't help himself as he reached over and gently touched her soft cheek, but it ended up stirring her from her sleep. The baby started to move and whine gently in Blaine's arms and he and Kurt shared an anxious look.

Kurt pulled away just enough so Blaine could stand and he gently began rocking the baby in his arms.

"Shh…It's ok angel. It's ok. Papa's got you." At the sound of his voice her eyes began to flutter open and her movements eased and the gentle cries ceased. Blaine stood still looking down into the bright hazel eyes looking right back at him.

"Here we go sweetheart." Kurt said walking up close from behind Blaine. He brought his hand forward which was holding one of the few things he had managed to grab in their scramble to leave their apartment.

"I'm Margaret Thatcher dog. The delivery was woof but it's so very nice to finally meet you."

Kurt's voice changed a bit to try and fit the character he had given to the stuffed toy back in high school, and Blaine still found it just as amusing as he had back then. The baby girl watched the dog and Kurt for a moment and seemed to make an attempt to smile but couldn't.

Blaine turned his head toward Kurt and smiled before laughing lightly, "Look Kurt, she's already a daddy's girl."

Kurt didn't stop looking at their little girl, who was looking right back at both of them, but his other hand reached around to Blaine's other side and gripped his waist, squeezing gently.

"Now Blaine I can't help pulling focus. How many times have we been over this?"

Smiling at his husband again, Blaine shook his head and returned his attention to their little girl. They just stood there quietly for several long moments, both feeling as if they could stand there forever.

"Lyra." Kurt finally spoke breaking the calm silence that had consumed them.

Blaine glanced briefly at him curiously. "What?"

"Lyra. We should name her Lyra."

Blaine thought about it for a moment and found himself really liking the name.

"Do you like the name Lyra, princess?" He asked the baby gently rocking her in his arms.

The little girl reached out and gripped his finger and once again looked as if she was trying to smile.

"I think we have a winner." Kurt said tapping the nose of the stuffed dog against Blaine's finger.

"Yeah." Blaine said with a grin. "I think we do."

Blaine let Lyra tug on his finger for a moment or two. "Lyra Elizabeth Anderson-Hummel."

He felt Kurt's hand on his hip squeeze his side a bit more at that.

"I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words…" Kurt began to softly sing to Lyra.

Blaine joined him on, "How wonderful life is, now you're in the world."


	2. Learning to Dance

(This was written as a birthday gift for a friend of mine. Hope you enjoy it Stormy! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!)

Kurt could feel her eyes on him without even looking up. He pretended to not notice the soft creaking of the floor boards under her tiny feet as she walked slowly over to where he was perched on their living room sofa.

"Daddy?" Her gentle voice asked.

He looked up from his sketch pad and smiled at his daughter, who was standing in front of him wearing her favorite pink night dress, her hands clasped behind her back, and her bare feet crossed at the ankles as she swayed gently back and forth.

"Yes, Lyra?" He asked looking back down at the sketch for his latest design.

"Are you drawing pretty clothes?"

Chuckling to himself, he answered back without looking up. "You know I am Princess."

She's quiet again for several long drawn out seconds, before he felt her poke him in knee.

Looking up, he quirked an eyebrow at her questioningly. "Is there something you want, Lyra?"

"Papa's not home."

Nodding in the affirmative, Kurt held her gaze. "No he isn't Princess. You know Papa's at the studio, remember?"

Lyra swayed a little more, placing her feet next to each other as she brought both her hands up and rested them on Kurt's knee.

"He promised to dance with me. He promised to show me how."

Kurt's brow furrowed a bit in confusion. "Papa promised to show you how to dance?"

She nodded and bit her lip.

"Well, I'm sure he hasn't forgotten sweetheart. I'll remind him tonight when he gets home, and tomorrow I'll make sure he shows you, ok?"

Kurt felt that that should be enough to get his daughter back to playing while he went back to sketching, but no such luck.

"But I want to now."

Sighing to himself Kurt looked back at his six-year-old daughter. Her mouth was in a pout and her big hazel eyes were wide framed by her unruly dark curly hair. It always amazed him how much she looked like Blaine. That was probably a major reason as to why she had Kurt wrapped around her tiny finger, though he would never admit it to anyone...ever.

"Lyra, your Papa is at the studio right now. You know how important that is. I promise tomorrow…"

"I want you to show me, Daddy."

Her whole face lit up with a bright smile as she cut him off.

"Lyra I have to finish these sketches and…"

"Please Daddy." She asked again softly. "I want you to dance with me."

Kurt's heart nearly broke at the pleading look she was giving him. Blaine was usually the full-on-hands-on-I'll-teach-you-everything father whereas Kurt sat back and was there for support or if someone had to "lay down the law" but Lyra always found ways to get to him, to get him to show or do things with her that he would have thought she'd only want Blaine to do.

Sighing, admitting defeat to himself, he closed his sketch pad and placed his work materials on their coffee table.

"Ok, Princess. Just this once." Kurt said gently, knowing it was never going to be "just this once" but he chose to ignore the little voice in his head telling him that.

Kurt soon found himself holding his six-year-old daughter in his arms. Her hands clasped tightly together behind his neck and her bottom and back were being held up by his hands as he held her close to his chest. Kurt had pulled out his copy of the original Broadway cast recording of "Wicked" and put on the song, "For Good", a song Lyra loved.

He rocked and swayed with her in his arms and he could feel her tiny hands grip tighter together behind his neck. She rested her head on his shoulder and he ran his hand through her hair and then down her back soothingly.

He felt himself begin to sing softly along with the track as he continued swaying with her in his arms.

"I've heard it said, that people come into our lives for a reason bringing something we must learn. And we are led to those who help us most to grow, if we let them and we help them in return. Well, I don't know if I believe that's true, but I know I'm who I am today because I knew you…"

Kurt could feel her breath against his skin, and he could feel her grip loosen from behind him and her small hands moved to loosely gripping his shoulders instead. He tightened his hold on her and held her closer to him. Kurt knew when Lyra was slowly falling asleep and he knew singing to her usually helped with that.

"…so much of me, is made from what I learned from you. You'll be with me, like a handprint on my heart…"

He could feel her shifting herself in his arms and he looked down at her and found her tired eyes looking back at him.

"Princess it's ok, you can close your eyes, Daddy's got you." He cooed gently at her running his fingers through her hair again.

Kurt watched her rest her head against his shoulder again and her eyes fluttered closed.

He could feel her breathing even out and by the end of the song he knew she was completely out. Kurt held her close and felt himself not wanting to let go. He couldn't believe it had been six years since she was born, it literally felt just like yesterday when he and Blaine had been at the hospital holding her for the very first time. She had grown so much since then. He had started realizing that soon he wouldn't be able to do things like hold her and dance with her as he was now because she was getting bigger by the day, and if he was being honest with himself that scared him. Kurt wanted to curse himself when he felt the tears begin to gather in his eyes.

"Kurt?"

Kurt came back from his thoughts and looked over at the entry way to their living room. It was Blaine. He looked a mix of concerned, exhausted, and curious. Kurt watched as he walked towards him.

"Everything ok?" He asked quietly noticing Lyra had fallen asleep.

Kurt nodded and at Blaine's prompting, he gently passed Lyra over to him. She stirred just a bit and both Kurt and Blaine calmed her down again before she had a chance to wake back up.

"I thought you were going to be at the studio until late?" Kurt asked in a quiet whisper as he brushed a few of Lyra's loose curls back from her forehead.

"I was supposed to, but the guys know I haven't been able to spend much quality time with you or Lyra much this week so they thought it'd be best to cut out early tonight, but I see I was a little late getting here." He said gazing down at Lyra who was now clinging to his shirt.

"Well, I'm certainly glad you're home." Kurt said with a small smile, which Blaine returned.

"We're also taking tomorrow off too. We've gotten far this week with the recordings, and now we're actually ahead of schedule. So we figured some free time would do us all a bit of good."

Kurt couldn't help but feel excited at the news. He was so happy for Blaine, that his husband's dreams were coming true, but he'd be lying if he said he wasn't missing spending time with him at home.

"Let's get her to bed, and then we can talk." Blaine said looking at Kurt.

(Afterwards…)

"So Lyra wanted you to show her how to dance?" Blaine asked grinning.

Kurt scoffed at the question.

"She told me you had promised to show her, but then she decided she'd rather I teach her." He said with a laugh. "I honestly think she just wanted me to hold her. You know how she loves being picked up like that."

"She has you wrapped around her tiny finger, you know that right?"

Kurt pretended to be offended. "Hey, look who's talking Mr. Softy. All she has to do is ask you in her sweetest little voice for something and you go out of your way to move mountains to give it to her."

Laughing, Blaine shrugged and had to agree with Kurt. "What can I say, Kurt? I think she knows she has this power over us. She may be six, but she's not stupid. Our kid knows what's up."

Kurt smiled at Blaine, but it faded just a bit. "I can't believe she's six already, Blaine. It seems just like yesterday that we were holding her for the first time."

Blaine watched him quietly.

"It hit me as I was holding her that pretty soon she'll be too big for that." Kurt could feel the tears from earlier coming back and he once again tried to keep them at bay.

"I know she's growing up so fast." Blaine said agreeing with Kurt.

"I don't want to lose our baby, Blaine." Kurt spoke softly, wiping the lone tear that had escaped away from his cheek.

"Hey! We are not going to lose her, Kurt. She'll always be our baby, no matter how big she gets. Besides, I have a feeling she'll always be a Daddy's girl, what with how much you dote on her."

Kurt smiled and laughed at that. He didn't know what he'd do if he didn't have Blaine here to keep him steady, especially when he was having mini freak-outs.

"Are you happy, Kurt?"

Kurt was surprised by Blaine's abrupt question. He was seated opposite Blaine against the sofa's armrest with his feet propped in Blaine's lap. Blaine's hands were kneading the skin of one of his feet as they were chatting quietly with each other.

"Of course I am. Why would you ask me that?"

Shrugging to himself, Blaine shifted slightly in his seat as he switched to Kurt's other foot.

"It's just this last year you've been having to stay home more often then not while I've been out doing gigs and now that I'm in the studio several days throughout the week working on demos I just…I know being home with a child as young as Lyra can be pretty rough especially for someone who isn't used to it and…"

"Blaine. Shut up." Kurt said cutting Blaine off from his rambling.

Blaine watched Kurt shift and move closer to him on the sofa, taking his hands in his own.

"Look, I am fully capable of working from home. You put your career goals and aspirations on hold for years while we got ourselves together and you were here with Lyra for the first few years of her life while I was busy doing things at Vogue and while I worked the many many Broadway shows I was a part of. So, I have absolutely no problem being here, working, and taking care of our baby while you go out and pursue doing what you love to do and what I know you were born to do. I love you so much Blaine, and I want you to have everything."

Blaine still looked unsure. "You didn't answer my question Kurt. Are you happy?"

"Are you happy, Blaine?" Kurt asked in response.

After a pause Blaine nodded. "Yeah, I am."

Cupping his face with his hands Kurt leaned in and touched his forehead to Blaine's.

"You being happy Blaine makes me happy. If you're happy, I'm happy. Now, does that answer your question?" He asked with a smile.

Laughing gently Blaine put one of his hands over one of Kurt's still framing his face.

"I guess it does."

"Good." Kurt said with a smile, before he leaned in and kissed him.


	3. Attacked PT 1

Blaine could feel his heart racing a mile a minute as he ran down the hall of hospital. A million and one thoughts had been coursing through his mind and the fear that had been threatening to creep in over the last half an hour was winning the battle raging on inside of himself.

He had just finished up the latest recording session for his new album. He had been loving the energy that was prevalent in the studio. Everyone was feeling great with the direction this album was taking and he was feeling extremely upbeat. Blaine had just walked out of the back studio door followed closely by his usual security guard Anthony when his cell phone began to ring. He had just powered it on after having it turned off for most of the four hour recording session.

Thinking it was Kurt or even their ten-year-old daughter Lyra needing or wanting him to bring something home he answered with a smile on his face not even bothering to check the number.

The smile on his face quickly disappeared.

It had been Rachel. Kurt had been mugged, and was now in the hospital she had explained. Blaine could honestly say he now knew what having all the blood literally drain from his face felt like. Apparently Kurt had gone out to the store and on the way home had been assaulted by some random person. There had been a struggle, some other passerby had seen it and called the police immediately, the guy fought Kurt who put up a pretty good fight but was eventually knocked down and left on the sidewalk as the guy took off running; Lyra had witnessed everything.

The police and ambulance had arrived and the assailant was caught just a few blocks away from where the attack had occurred. Lyra was taken to Rachel's who had no problem watching the scared young girl while the EMTs took Kurt to the hospital. Blaine had had his cell turned off, as was his standard practice while recording in the studio, which meant he was met with a very high strung and almost hysterical Rachel Berry on the other end of the call.

She calmed herself down, explaining Lyra was in the other room and that Kurt had been taken to the hospital because of the attack. She filled Blaine in on everything she knew. Blaine had almost lost it, almost felt his knees give out from under him. He felt the sting of tears at the very idea that Kurt could have been taken from him forever and he may have missed it because he had been in the studio. He didn't want to think about any of that and he had asked over and over if Kurt was ok. Rachel told him she wasn't sure what his state was but that he was stable enough when the ambulance took him to the hospital.

Blaine got the information he needed and with Anthony by his side he quickly made his way to the hospital.

Blaine knew he was giving Anthony a work out by rushing and running around like crazy without filling him in on any of the details, but he just didn't trust himself enough to talk about it, not when everything was up in the air as it was.

He got to the nurses station and immediately asked where Kurt Anderson-Hummel was. The nurse had almost choked on her coffee.

"Aren't you Blaine Ander—"

"My husband was brought in here tonight because he was attacked. I need to know where he is and I need to know now. So please get me the fucking information or get someone who can because I—"

"Look miss, I apologize for Mr. Anderson's outburst but he just found out his husband was brought in, and he just needs to know where he's being kept so he can see him. Being a medical professional as you are, we hope you can understand his current situation and his emotional mindset."

The nurse glanced back at Blaine who felt like he was about to scream and she nodded slowly.

"I understand completely. Give me just a minute to find out what's going on." She hesitantly looked down and started pulling up files on the computer in front of her.

Blaine looked over at Anthony and offered the best smile he could.

"Thanks Anthony."

"Hey man, I don't know the details but I know something's gone on and you're freaking out and well I'm here to protect and help you so I'm just doing my job. Plus, I really like your husband and I want to know he's ok too."

"Ok, Mr. Anderson your husband was admitted two hours ago and is in room 209."

Blaine was off again. He didn't care what the visiting hours were, he just had to get to Kurt. He had to see him, talk to him, and just see he was ok.

Blaine wanted to cry. Kurt was in a bed and Blaine could see the bruises already forming on his face, his perfect face. He could see the cut to Kurt's bottom lip. He could also see the obvious stitches to a cut right under his left ear.

Blaine must have zoned out because he was brought back from his thoughts by Kurt's soft, somewhat strained voice. "Blaine?"

Blaine met Kurt's wary gaze and without thinking he went straight to his side, gently taking his hand in his; a hand that was connected to an arm that had an IV attached. Blaine wanted to cry but he wasn't going to let himself. He had to be strong, he had to be for Kurt who looked so broken.

"I came as soon as I got the call from Rachel." Blaine spoke gently running his hand through Kurt's hair. Kurt's eyelids were heavy and his eyes closed for a moment as he let out a soft tentative sigh.

"I'm so glad you're here."

Blaine couldn't stop himself from kissing Kurt's forehead.

"I would have been here sooner but I was stupid and had my phone turned off and I'm so sorry Kurt. I shouldn't have—"

"Hey, no. Blaine stop ok." Kurt said cutting him off.

Blaine looked down into Kurt's tired eyes and he wanted nothing more then to climb into bed with him and just hold him.

"You were working Blaine. I know how it is. I'm ok. Lyra's ok. That's all that matters."

Kurt swallowed audibly and it looked like he wanted to cry for a moment before he collected himself again.

"What happened?" Blaine asked not really knowing if he wanted to know the answer.

Kurt took a deep breath and explained to Blaine how Lyra had wanted to go out after dinner for some of her favorite ice cream. Kurt had figured it wouldn't hurt since it'd been a while since they had gone out. On the way there a guy had come out of no where and asked for change which Kurt hadn't had any on him at the time so he continued walking by while explaining that to the man. Next thing Kurt knew, the guy was in his face, spouting hateful words and he lunged for Lyra's purse she had on her (her favorite pink purse that Kurt had made for her as a gift) and Kurt had gone on the defensive. He fought the guy back and had yelled to Lyra to back away. She started screaming and crying as the man began punching and hitting Kurt. Kurt had gotten in a few good punches himself but he ended up on the ground feeling the man kicking him sharply in the ribs. He heard other people yelling and then the guy was gone. Lyra had rushed up to him and was gripping his coat with tears running down her face and that was the last thing he remembered before he blacked out.

"I probably look a mess right now." Kurt said trying to lighten the suddenly heavy mood in the room.

All Blaine felt in that moment was anger. He was angry at the man who had tried and hurt his husband putting him in the hospital and who had been a threat to his little girl, but surprising to himself Blaine also found that he was even upset at Kurt.

"Why didn't you just run?" He found himself asking.

Kurt looked at him confused.

"Blaine I don't—"

"Why didn't you just run away from the guy when he was threatening you? Threatening our daughter? Why didn't you just grab Lyra the moment you had a chance—"

"Blaine there wasn't any time…"

"You had time to tell Lyra to get back! You could have just snatched her up and gotten the fuck out of there and—"

"What's going on in here?" A loud voice demanded getting both Kurt and Blaine's attention immediately.

Blaine felt his face heat up and he realized for the first time that he had tears streaming down his cheeks.

"I—I…" He found himself blinking rapidly and unable to articulate why he was so upset at Kurt and why he had raised his voice.

Blaine looked at Kurt and saw a small bit of fear mixed with sadness and tears in his facial expression.

"He's my husband, and..." Blaine took a deep breath and looked directly at the doctor who was trying to understand what was going on.

"I'm sorry for raising my voice. I'll be out in the waiting room."

Blaine couldn't bring himself to look at Kurt as he stalked out of the room as quickly as he could. He walked past Anthony who followed him into the waiting area. Blaine was so angry and upset he ended up kicking a chair out of his way before slamming his fist against the wall.

**TBC**


	4. Attacked PT 2

Kurt found himself lying in his and Blaine's bed just staring at the picture he had propped up on his nightstand. It was one he had taken himself of Blaine after he had fallen asleep with Lyra on their sofa while watching a Disney movie. Her whole body was curled up against Blaine's side and her head was resting on his chest as her tiny fist gripped his shirt tightly. Lyra was four in the picture and she had just opened her eyes when Kurt had snapped the picture. He loved the picture so much he had gone out the same day he had taken it and gotten it developed and bought a frame for it. The picture had been on his nightstand ever since.

Sighing to himself Kurt couldn't help but think of the chaos that had wrecked their sense of calm over the last several days. It had been a very trying and horrible week. Beginning the night he had been attacked, the night his daughter witnessed everything, and it was the night Blaine had lost it.

Of course the news and entertainment programs had picked up on the story almost immediately. It was a story about Blaine Anderson after all, the beloved musician and idol to millions around the world.

Kurt had known years earlier that once Blaine was able to dedicate himself to his art and when he started making demos it was only a matter of time before he achieved success and he had been right. Blaine had two wildly popular albums under his belt, not including his Christmas album, and currently he was busy working on his third one. After the media had picked up on the story of the attack things went insane and he and Kurt had had very little time to actually just be in each other's presence. They'd barely said two words to each other in days.

Kurt had been shocked and heartbroken over Blaine's outburst at the hospital; he was left practically speechless. It hurt him that Blaine could think he would ever risk the wellbeing of their daughter. He also knew though that when Blaine had erupted he was hurting and he had been scared, but that didn't mean it hurt any less.

To make matters worse, Blaine had been spending practically every minute he could at the studio. Once Kurt got the ok to go home two days after the attack, Blaine had been there with Anthony and a few other security guards to escort him home. His husband hadn't said much of anything to him and Lyra had been uncharacteristically quiet. In fact, Kurt hadn't interacted with him in days. He would spend the day waiting for any kind of call or text from Blaine, which was how it used to be before the attack. Blaine would usually always call him at least three times during breaks to tell him he loved him and to tell him something silly or nonsensical, not to mention how many texts he would get from him all of which would make him laugh and smile; always reminding how much he loved Blaine and how he always would and how much Blaine loved him. It was painful for Kurt to witness. This wasn't how his family worked. This was his family in pain.

Kurt had made sure to keep the televisions off in all the rooms of their home, because there was no telling what the media was doing with the story of what happened and he would not have his daughter subjected to that. They had her attending a private school and he hoped she wouldn't be exposed to any of the craziness when she went back. He had called the school his first day back home explaining that she would be staying home for a week due to the circumstances and arranged to have her assignments and readings picked up so she wouldn't fall behind.

The theatre company he'd been in talks of working/performing with in their latest production had sent their best and well wishes and he hoped they'd still be excited to work with him after the several weeks he'd need to rest up and heal. He still had his sketches he was working on for the new line he was working with his former boss and good friend Isabelle to create. Everything should be perfect but it wasn't. His family, his foundation had been rocked and he was in pain just thinking about it.

Kurt was brought back from his thoughts by a gentle knock on his bedroom door.

"Daddy?"

Kurt turned his head slowly, now facing the open door. His winced slightly, having three bruised ribs with one having a slight fracture made it almost too painful to move but he was managing.

Lyra stood there with an almost guilty expression on her face. Her soft brown curls were pulled back into a messy ponytail and her usually bright hazel eyes were dimmed and sad. His heart was aching just looking at her. A ten-year-old should not have a look like that on her or his face, especially not any child of his.

"What is it Princess?" He asked with a small smile.

She bit her bottom lip and twisted her hands together. Moments like these always amazed him because she looked so much like Blaine but her mannerisms were all Kurt.

"Do you need a drink or anything?" She asked in a soft voice.

Raising an eyebrow at her question he gently shook his head.

"No Princess, I'm fine."

Her face fell even more.

"Oh."

There was a pause between them and she started to turn to leave.

"I'm here if you need anything Daddy. Right down the hall just yell for—"

"How about you come over here and cuddle with me then?"

Lyra stopped and turned towards him again, still looking unsure.

"You're hurt Daddy."

Kurt opened his arms up and smiled at her.

"Which means I need some major cuddling from my beautiful baby girl. Now come on over here."

Lyra sent an uncertain look towards the open bedroom door but made her way over to Kurt. She crawled onto the bed and he pulled her close to him, letting her head rest just under his chin. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and kissed her forehead.

"I feel better already." He said with a light chuckle, but that made a bit of pain flare up his right side.

Lyra felt him wince and she tried to pull away.

"I'm hurting you Daddy."

Shaking his head he didn't let her go completely.

"No you're not sweetheart."

He saw her eyes quickly begin to fill with unshed tears as she tried to pull away from him completely.

"I am Daddy, I am. I'm gonna go be quiet in my room and leave you alone. I've hurt you too much already."

Confused, Kurt held her hand tightly in his and he took his other hand and tilted her face towards his, his eyes full of concern at how upset she looked.

"What are you talking about Lyra? How have you hurt me?"

"I wanted ice cream!" She said a bit too loudly as if it was the most obvious answer in the world and her lip quivered.

Realization hit Kurt as to what she was getting at, and it broke his heart. Shaking his head, he pulled her to him not stopping even when he felt the pain shoot up through his sides.

"Lyra look at me." He said firmly.

It took her a moment or two but she lifted her face up and rested her chin on her hands she clasped together just over his heart.

"I want to make one thing very clear to you young lady and I want to hear no arguing from you, do you understand me?"

She pouted her lips slightly but nodded in understanding.

"Good. Now, what happened to me was not your fault."

"But I—"

"I said no arguing Lyra." Lyra shut down at his words and he continued. "You didn't know that someone would try to hurt me and even try to hurt you. I wanted to take my Princess out for her favorite ice cream and a man ruined it, not you, ok? Don't you dare blame yourself for what happened. You want to know what I was thinking the whole time he was fighting me?"

Nodding gently she looked at him with more tears in her eyes. He reached out and ran his hand through her hair, she nuzzled her face against his hand and he smiled.

"I was thinking about how much I wanted to get this man away from you, and how I wanted to take you away from there and bring you back here and be with you and your Papa. If anything had happened to you Princess I would never ever have forgiven myself. You're my baby and I will do whatever it takes to protect you, even from people like that man. Do you understand me?"

Nodding again, she crawled in closer to him and gripped his arms tightly as she buried her face in his neck. He tightened his hold on her and rubbed her back gently.

"I love you so much, Daddy."

Kissing the top of her head he smiled gently but with a touch of sadness.

"I love you too, Princess. I love you too."

TBC


	5. Attacked PT 3

"Do you want a divorce?"

Blaine felt himself completely still after closing the front door. It was late, well after midnight, and he was just getting in from the studio. He'd expected to return to a quiet home, with Kurt and Lyra both asleep, so he would be able to ignore the giant elephant in the room for another day. He swallowed, locked the door, and then turned around.

Kurt was sat on the couch, still in pajamas (being bound to the bed hadn't left him with much wardrobe choices), and a look on his face that was unreadable to Blaine.

"Kurt what—what are you doing up so late?"

"Answer the question Blaine. Do you want a divorce?" Kurt asked again, ignoring his question. Blaine could hear his voice shake and break at the end and it hurt like hell hearing it because he knew he was responsible for making it sound that way.

The last couple of weeks had not been easy for any of them. The attack on Kurt and Lyra had caused Blaine to pull away from Kurt. Not because he actually blamed him for what happened (Blaine still hated himself for even saying that to Kurt). Blaine actually blamed himself and hated himself for not being there to protect Kurt. He hated the idea that his husband and daughter had been in danger and he hadn't been there to protect them. Yes, he wished Kurt would have just gotten himself and their daughter as far away from the man as quickly as possible, but he knew Kurt had done everything in his power to protect Lyra and that Kurt would never have endangered their daughter, and Blaine knew that.

He hated himself for not being there for his family when they had needed him, he hated himself for being at the recording studio instead, and he hated the idea of how close he had come to losing the love(s) of his life. The idea of losing Kurt terrified him. What if the man hadn't fled but had stayed and continued beating Kurt after he'd fallen? Kurt could have been in much worse a condition then he ended up in. This was all part of why he'd lashed out at Kurt, why he'd pulled away in the last couple of weeks, why he'd hardly said anything to Kurt. He was ashamed, terrified, and he hated himself for allowing any of it to have happened. Blaine felt responsible.

"Why would you think I'd want a divorce?" He asked wincing immediately at the glare Kurt gave him.

"Hmm let's see…"Kurt said sarcastically, tears in his eyes. "Maybe because you haven't said more then two words to me since I came home from the hospital? Maybe because I haven't seen you in what feels like days? Maybe because it seems like you can hardly stand the sight of me? Maybe because for whatever fucked up reason you genuinely seem to think I'm to blame for everything that's happened? Maybe because you think I'm a horrible father and…and…" Kurt visibly started to shake and he put his face in his hands and began to openly sob. Blaine saw him wince and wrap one of his arms around his middle.

Blaine knew he was in pain, bruised and fractured ribs took time and rest to heal properly. Blaine knew Kurt needed to be in bed. Kurt was hurting because of him, again. It was the only thought that was continuously running through his head.

Blaine went to Kurt after only a moment's hesitation. He knelt down in front of him and placed his hands tentatively on Kurt's knees. Kurt jerked away, clearly not expecting Blaine to touch him, and he shuddered because of the pain it caused. But Kurt still kept his face in his hand.

"Kurt, look at me."

Kurt didn't move, he just continued to softly cry.

"Kurt, please look at me." Blaine was getting choked up. He recognized he'd done this. He'd caused Kurt to feel like this. He'd put this doubt in his husband's head.

Kurt slowly moved his hand away from his face and wrapped it and his arm around his middle as well.

He slowly tilted his face up and looked at Blaine with blurry, red, puffy eyes.

"Kurt I—I don't think you're a horrible father." He spoke gently. Blaine wanted to reach out and stroke Kurt's cheek but he didn't know how Kurt would react or if Kurt would even want that from him.

"But you blame me—"

Shaking his head Blaine cut Kurt off, "No I don't. When I yelled at you in the hospital it wasn't because I thought you really put Lyra in danger. I had been so afraid of losing you and our daughter that I just lost it." Blaine placed his hands on Kurt's knees again and watched as Kurt eyed him warily but didn't make to move away or push his hands away.

"I was so completely wrong for doing that Kurt. When the doctor came in, I felt so small for yelling at you I just wanted to beg you to forgive me, but I was still feeling scared and hurt about everything that I had to walk away."

"So you did and then punched a hole in a wall in the waiting room." Kurt spoke rolling his eyes in disbelief. Blaine could still see all the pain and hurt there.

"Yeah, I did. I have the bruises to prove it still." Blaine added trying to lighten the mood lifting his hand up to show off the still discolored fingers and knuckles.

Blaine watched as Kurt turned his head away from him, refusing to look at him, and Blaine also noticed the fresh tears rolling down his tired face.

"Look, Kurt I've been an asshole. I've said things I didn't mean and I haven't allowed myself to talk to you anymore than absolutely necessary because I was and still am too afraid of the idea of losing you. If I had lost you Kurt I have no idea what I would have done."

"But you didn't lose me, Blaine. I'm right here. I've been right here this whole time." Kurt just barely whispered, his lip quivering slightly.

Blaine nodded and squeezed Kurt's knees with his hands.

"I know, I know. There was just another part of me that felt, and I still do feel, responsible for everything that happened to you and to Lyra. I actually blame myself Kurt, not you."

"Blaine that's ridiculous—"

"Please, let me finish Kurt." Blaine pleaded cutting Kurt off as gently as he could.

Kurt just looked at him in disbelief before nodding shortly.

"I had been spending so much time at the recording studio and I was feeling so excited about my new album. I was beginning to feel like everything was finally in place. Everything was as it should be. I had the career I always wanted, I had a man I loved more than anything at home who was happy with his own career, a daughter who was—is just too precious for words, and we had a life together that we were continuously building and making better; a life we were making just for us. I felt like I was on cloud nine and that nothing could bring me down." Blaine paused to wipe a few tears from his own eyes away with the sleeve of his shirt. He couldn't bring himself to look at Kurt, not with all the guilt he was feeling weighing him down.

"But of course I was wrong. You were mugged Kurt, with Lyra there to see it. You were seriously hurt and there was absolutely nothing I could do to change that, because I hadn't been there to protect you, to protect either of you. I had been in the studio recording and obsessing over a stupid record that most people probably wont even bother to listen to in five years. I should have been with you, to protect you. I feel like if I had been there I could have fought the guy off myself or better yet I could have been the person he targeted instead of you. If I hadn't been so self-involved I would have been there for you instead. I hate that I wasn't there Kurt. I hate that I wasn't there for you or our baby girl and I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive myself. And if I had lost you I would have lost the best thing to ever happen to me and I just—I just haven't been home much in the last two weeks because seeing you, and how hurt you are reminds me of my failings as a husband and as a father and I've been putting off confronting all of this for as long as I possibly could. And I fucking hate myself for all of it."

Blaine closed his eyes, trying to regain control of his breathing. He didn't want Kurt to hate him but after putting it all out there, clear as day would surely make Kurt open his eyes to the reality of their situation.

"You and Lyra are too much alike, you know that?" Kurt spoke with what sounded like a sad chuckle.

Blaine opened his eyes and looked up at Kurt, who was gazing down at him with sad eyes.

"What?" Blaine asked, confused.

Kurt sniffed a bit and ran a hand over his face.

"Lyra and I had a similar conversation last week. She blamed herself for me getting attacked. She told me that it was because of her wanting to have ice cream that I got hurt. She was keeping her distance too, and she was trying to be helpful. It broke my heart Blaine." Kurt's voice broke as he spoke.

Blaine felt tears sting the back of his eyes as he took in the new information about their daughter. His thoughts were stopped though when he felt Kurt's hand touch his hair, Kurt's fingers gently carding their way through his loose curls.

"I'm going to tell you the same thing that I told her. It is not your fault I got attacked. You are not responsible for any of this. You didn't make that man attack me. You didn't want him to mug me."

Shaking his head, Blaine tried to interject, "Kurt if I had been there—"

"You may have gotten hurt too, Blaine. Have you even considered that? What if you had been there? What if the guy went after you too? Or what if you were the one who had gotten seriously injured? Have you even considered what that would have done to me? What if I had lost you?"

Blaine couldn't help the tears that rolled down his face as he glanced up at Kurt who had fresh tears in his eyes as well.

"Kurt, you wouldn't have lost me."

"You don't know that Blaine. I get that you hate yourself for not being there, I would have felt that way too if it had been you instead of me. I get how you would feel like it had been your fault, even if it had no logical based reasoning behind it, because initially I would have felt the same way if it had been you. But it's been two weeks Blaine, and I've needed you and I thought—"

"—that I hated you." Blaine finished Kurt's thought and he watched as Kurt nodded.

"Like I said I thought you had lashed out because you'd been afraid, but then as the days went by and you were hardly ever home and when you were you barely looked at me, let alone spoke to me, I thought maybe I had been wrong and you really did blame me. I thought you hated me. I thought," Kurt took a small shaky breath. "I thought I'd actually lost my husband."

"You're not going to lose me." Blaine said. "I'm just an oblivious idiot who's terrible at this whole romance and relationship stuff."

Kurt managed to smile at that. "You're my oblivious idiot."

Blaine couldn't take it anymore, he surged forward and kissed Kurt. He felt Kurt still as he pressed his lips against his, but then the hand Kurt had in Blaine's hair tightened slightly and Blaine felt Kurt's lips part as he began to kiss him back. He felt like he hadn't kissed Kurt in ages and the idea of never kissing his husband ever again scared him beyond words. The idea of losing this, what they had, was too much to bare.

Kurt's quiet groan pulled him from the rest of his thoughts and Blaine pulled away slightly.

"I'm sorry, Blaine. I've just been sitting here for a while and I feel really sore. I need to go to bed." Kurt said licking his lips as he gazed into Blaine's eyes.

Nodding in understanding Blaine went to pull away but Kurt tugged a little on his hair with the hand he still had there.

"Will my husband take me to bed?"

Blaine felt his breath catch at the question and he felt his heart beat quicker from the look Kurt was giving him.

"But you're hurt Kurt, we can't…" He trailed off without being able to finish, his mind racing with things he's missed doing with Kurt.

"My husband can touch me without hurting me, and I know I can touch him. If he wants me to, that is." Kurt looked at him just a bit shier now and Blaine wanted nothing more than to pull Kurt to him and never let him go.

"Of course I want you to, Kurt, but what about Lyra? I don't want to chance waking her—"

"Rachel has her for the night. I told her I'd call her in the morning sometime."

Blaine looked at Kurt questioningly for a longer moment.

"I didn't know how our 'chat' would go, and I didn't want Lyra to hear us yelling or whatever."

Blaine cupped Kurt's face and kissed him hard and deep.

"No." He spoke, once he broke the kiss. "No, I don't."

"No, you don't what? You don't want to take me to bed?"

Kurt's eyes were wide and confusion was written all over his face. Blaine smiled at him.

"No, I don't want a divorce." Blaine answered smiling. "I never answered your question from before. So, I just wanted to make it very clear as to what my answer was, in case there was still any doubt."

Kurt laughed at that. "Good. Glad to hear it. Now, take me to bed or I'll file for divorce myself."

Laughing, Blaine scrambled to his feet.

(Later…)

Their breathing had evened out as their heart rates had slowed and Blaine couldn't hold back from kissing Kurt again and again.

"You're not going to lose me, Kurt." He whispered softly. "Not like that. I promise you. Please never ever doubt that again."

There was a long pause before Kurt spoke, quiet and sure. "I wont."


End file.
